Dorumon
Dorumon is the Digimon partner of Ryon Chihun in Power Rider D-Tamer. In battle, he lends his powers to Ryon, enabling him to become D-Tamer Doru. History Personality Abilities *'Dash Metal': Fires an iron sphere from his mouth while charging. *'Metal Cannon': Stands still & accumulates power, then fires a more powerful iron sphere from his mouth. *'Hyper Dash Metal': A strong tackle with even higher speed. *'Dino Tooth' *'Metal Shoot': Emits a small blast from the mouth. *'Beast Attack': Attacks with a swift blow of a powerful beast. Levels Dorimon= Dorimon is the In-Training form of Dorumon. Dorimon can run very quickly if he is going straight. Dorimon is often running wild because he hates to be domesticated, & he is dangerous because he will recklessly charge & perform a ramming attack if approached. Dorimon's ears are sharp & hard, & because they also act as horns, there is some small damage from his ramming attacks. However, he can't turn when going at speed. Attacks *'Metal Drop': Spits an iron bead from mouth while charging at the opponent. *'Frothy Spit': Spits acid foam at an enemy. - Alphamon= - Dragon King Sword= Alphamon: Dragon King Sword is the result of Alphamon combining with Ouryumon. It is a form in which Ouryumon achieved a miraculous Digivolution & became the Dragon King Sword through the operation of the magic circle of DigiCode that Alphamon unleashed. Ouryumon is the Mega of the experimental "Prototype Digimon" that pursued further fighting strength, & by becoming a sword, all of that fighting strength was devoted exclusively to his attacks. To swing the Dragon King Sword is to wield all of the power contained within a Mega Digimon, so to speak, so it isn't a sword that can be swung by an average Digimon, & there aren't any average Digimon that can take the blow. Whenever Ryon uses Alphamon's DigiCard, along with the D-Modify Dragon King Sword Card, he can access his power as D-Tamer Alpha. Attacks *'Dragon King Sword: Ultimate Battle Blade Blow': Swings the Dragon King Sword. *'Digitalize of Soul': Spreads the wings on his back & flies up high, then deploys a magic circle even larger than the sky, with which Alphamon summons a legendary monster from another dimension. *'Divine Sword Grade Alpha': Draws out a convergence of light that was pierced into the center of a magic circle, & stabs it through the opponent. }} - Samudramon= Samudramon is a Mega form Agumon can assume. Samudramon increases his strength as he wins battles, & is a subspecies of the Greymon-species. Samudramon's uniquely shaped "Cross Slicer" swords, which he acquired due to his combat experience, leave behind eerie tracks of light, & it is said that anything that comes in contact with those tracks will be cut to pieces. Whenever Ryon uses Samudramon's DigiCard (borrowed from Max Hunter), he can access his power as D-Tamer Samudra. Attacks *'Cross Slicer': Uses his Cross Slicer swords to leave behind eerie tracks of light which cut anything that comes in contact with them to pieces. *'Terra Reactor': Concentrates all the energy within the atmosphere, & then detonates it. *'CrossFire Attack': Fuses the two Cross Slicer swords, which causes the eerie tracks of light to converge all at once, allowing Samudramon to attack distant enemies. }} - DexDorugamon= DexDorugamon is an alternate Champion form Dorumon can assume, & is a corrupt version of Dorugamon. Since DexDorugamon keeps preying on the DigiCores of other Digimon, he is active despite his deceased condition, & is attempting to Digivolve. Whenever Ryon uses DexDorugamon's DigiCard, he can access his power as D-Tamer DexDoruga. Attacks *'Cannonball': Fires a large iron sphere from his mouth while charging. *'Metal Cast': Impales the opponent with his steel arms & rips out their DigiCore. }} - Hisyaryumon= Hisyaryumon is an alternate Ultimate form Dorumon can assume. Hisyaryumon is clad in thick, shimmering scale mail that soars through the sky. The orbs in Hisyaryumon's hands are said to be the souls of his fallen comrades; the orb in his right hand is the soul of Kinryu, while the orb in his left hand is the soul of Kakuryu, & DigiCore information lies hidden within each of them. Whenever Ryon uses Hisyaryumon's DigiCard (borrowed from his father, Hwan Chihun), he can access his power as D-Tamer Hisyaryu. Attacks *'Legendary Dragon Blade': Turns into a giant sword to strike the foe. *'Multi Wheel Strike': Emits rays of light in every direction from the orbs in his claws. }} }} - Reptiledramon= Reptiledramon is an alternate Champion form Dorumon can assume. Reptiledramon transformed himself from a wild Digimon who possessed a predatory instinct into a basis for modifications, in order to reliably bring down his targets. Because the ferocious nature Reptiledramon possesses is too strong for his organic body to bear, he remodeled them with their corresponding weight in pure Chrome Digizoid metal, restraining their capacity for movement. However, whether Reptiledramon has high power output & flying ability or not is due largely to the organic body of the wild Digimon, before he was modified. Although Reptiledramon's small, if he gradually releases those abilities, he has the capability to easily bring down even a massive Digimon in a single blow. Whenever Ryon uses Reptiledramon's DigiCard, he can access his power as D-Tamer Reptiledra. Attacks *'Crash Charge': Attacks with an assault that capitalizes on the sharpness of his Chrome Digizoid metal armor. *'Ambush Crunch': Leaps upon the opponent & instantly bites & rends their vitals with his sharp teeth. *'Dino Slash': Slashes with the power of a dragon. }} Digivolution Chart Notes Category:Power Rider D-Tamer Category:Monsters Category:Reptile Monsters Category:Villains Category:Evil turned Good Category:Allies